Lollipop
by SweetCheri
Summary: In, out, in, out…a small drop of saliva…carefully licked up by a small pink tongue…in, out… Soubi's fingers were curled into fists. His nails bit into his palms sharply to distract himself from the ever so teasing fourteen year old boy. Soubi   pervert!


**Alright so I can rarely get through writing a RitsukaXSoubi fic - I don't know why but out of the many I've started few get finished. I had a lollipop that took me like three hours to finish and somewhere during that time I guess I managed to come up with this. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do NOT own Loveless or any of it's characters - if I did Ritsuka would've lost his ears already. ;)**

In, out, in, out…a small drop of saliva…carefully licked up by a small pink tongue…in, out… Soubi's fingers were curled into fists. His nails bit into his palms sharply to distract himself from the ever so teasing fourteen year old boy. Currently sitting on his bed, wearing nothing more than one of his own large t-shirts and boxers, was his sacrifice. They had known each other for two years and Soubi knew it was bad, but he had wanted to do many things to the boy. Many dirty things. Many dirty sexual things that were not right for a man of his age to want to do to a boy of Ritsuka's age. And this was not helping his desires.

His eyes were focused on the small red sucker that Ritsuka had found in his bag then immediately began to suck on. Rather teasingly. Ritsuka had moved in when he turned thirteen. His mother, cruel to her (who was apparently not) her son, had snapped and almost stabbed Ritsuka in attempt to "bring her real Ritsuka back by killing this stranger one" and when the young boy had gone to the hospital she was taken away for child abuse. The result was Soubi coaxing the officials into allowing the boy to stay with him. There were two rooms, but Soubi wanted to keep one for painting. Plus he wanted an excuse for being able to sleep in the same bed as his young sacrifice.

It was pouring rain outside that day, and when Ritsuka had gotten out of school he was drenched. Therefore, he was wearing a white button down shirt of Soubi's that reached halfway down his small thighs and soft red boxers. His black hair was damp and his cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat of the apartment. He was reading a book he had been working on since the other day and seemed unaware of Soubi's animal hungry eyes staring at him. Or the raging hard on that had become quite uncomfortable. Ritsuka slowly twisted it with his fingers and his tongue curled around it, tasting the sweet flavor of it. His lips were cherry red and his tongue was pink from the sweet treat and Soubi watched the moist mouth as it enveloped the sucker again. He suddenly got up, feeling his member pulsing with the need, and Ritsuka looked up quickly.

"Soubi?" He asked softly, pulling the sucker from his lips with a soft pop.

"I'll be right back." Soubi said, his voice hoarse. Ritsuka frowned but looked back down at his book.

Soubi walked out of the room and into the spare room. He closed the door softly and looked around quickly. Paints were on the floor, paint brushes, blank canvases, canvases with butterflies, and a few with carefully painted Ritsuka's. The biggest was recent, a very realistic painting of Ritsuka. It was simple, gentle with Ritsuka not exactly smiling but not exactly frowning. Soubi tugged down his pants and slipped his hand into his boxers. He moaned softly as he wrapped his fingers around his hard member and used his other hand to brace himself against the wall. His head fell back and his blonde hair fell past his shoulders. His lips parted as soft quiet moans tumbled from his lips continuously as he began to pump his member. He carefully added in small squeezes, changed his pace and pressed his thumb against the slit.

"G-God." He gasped and roughly sped up.

"Soubi-" His eyes snapped open and he looked over at his sacrifice.

Slowly they closed and he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He was so close to release, on the brink of it. His breathing was heavy and sweat dampened his neck. His cheeks were flushed red from the pleasure and his eyes opened again to look at Ritsuka. The fourteen year old boy stood there, cheeks blushing red, lips parted, tail up. Soubi's eyes were clouded with lust as he eyed the boy.

"Ritsuka." He breathed and the boy swallowed. His eyes were on Soubi's hand that was inside of his boxers, holding his pulsing member. He knew it was wrong, he was thinking about a young boy as he felt a drop of pre-cum roll down his member, and he always waited until Ritsuka was gone before even touching himself.

But he couldn't help thinking of the boy. It was his instinct to have sex with his sacrifice, it was something the relationship of fighter and sacrifice did. The boy was young when they met. It had been two years, but he would never push him too far. Everything with his mother was stressful enough; he wasn't going to push him into sex just because it was something Soubi desired. The boy slowly walked over to him and carefully dropped to his knees beside him.

"Soubi…" he murmured and the blonde sighed.

"Punish me Ritsuka. You don't accept this." He whispered. Ritsuka shook his head slowly and reached forward, tugging down the soft boxers off of Soubi's legs.

Soubi hissed as he felt the air brush against his erection. Ritsuka stared at it and the blonde stared at him. His breathing sped when he felt and watched Ritsuka move closer the push his hand away. The boy seemed…curious almost. He very slowly trailed two fingers up the shaft and Soubi released a breathy moan. Ritsuka was touching him. Ritsuka slowly wrapped his fingers around the base of his member and he experimentally pumped it twice. Soubi groaned and his eyes slid shut. Ritsuka began to get into a simple rhythm and had Soubi gasping. He then very cautiously moved between the blonde's legs and removed his hand, only to replace it with his mouth.

Soubi moaned and his eyes flew open. Ritsuka slowly allowed as much as Soubi's cock to slip into his mouth and Soubi arched his back, causing more of his member to press into Ritsuka's mouth. The warmth was overwhelming and he could feel the small hesitant tongue curl around the head of his member. He watched with half closed eyes and found the sight completely erotic. Sweaty black hair fell to his shoulders, his red cheeks were burning with a darker blush, eyes closed with Soubi's own member between soft lips.

"God Ritsuka…ah…" He moaned. He suddenly felt the heat pool gathering in his abdomen and he couldn't help it.

He reached forward and buried his fingers in the silky raven black hair and thrust his hips up. He felt Ritsuka gag once but then get used to the feeling of Soubi's member press to his throat. Soubi continued to thrust up then with a loud cry, spilled his cum into Ritsuka's mouth. Ritsuka slowly stopped and pulled up, coughing slightly. Soubi was panting and a long drop of his seed was rolling down his member. He looked at Ritsuka who was swallowing with a slight grimace. He looked Soubi and blushed a deeper red, biting his bottom lip cutely. Soubi carefully pulled on his boxers and then opened his arms.

"Ritsuka…come here." Soubi breathed heavily and the boy carefully moved to his chest.

He pressed his face to Soubi's shoulder and felt the male press his lips to Ritsuka's soft hair. He shifted a bit and then tilted his head back to look at Soubi.

"Thank you Ritsuka." Soubi murmured and pressed his lips sweetly to the boy's.

Ritsuka kissed him back hesitantly but felt himself melting into it as he felt Soubi's hands slowly rub his back.

"I love you." Soubi said softly as he broke the kiss to press his forehead to the younger's.

"I-I love…I love you too Soubi." He whispered. Soubi felt his heart race and he held the younger tighter.

Soubi didn't know when they would go any further than this for awhile, but for now, he could live with even just the memory of the wonderful pleasure. Until Ritsuka was ready that is.

**So don't forget to REVIEW! please~ :) thanks for reading!**


End file.
